Talk:Liu Han
I wonder why HT decided to turn her into Soong May-Ling in SC. Seems like an odd choice. They have exactly two things in common, and neither is exactly a rare, exclusive trait: Chinese origins and a vagina. Sad that for so very many people that would be enough. :Liu Han is one HT's successes in terms of character growth over the course of a series. Having her take such a course makes a lot of sense, given what came before. Plus, it gave HT an opportunity to have a sentimental moment between Yeager and Liu Han's daughter, etc. So, all and all, Soong May-Ling might have been nice, but HT's course of action served his timeline much better. TR 18:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::She is a success story development-wise, yes. And her moment with Yeager was kind of nice. Also Liu Mei allowed Karen to be bitten by the green-eyed monster, but was redundant in that sense because Jonathan already had Kassquit, with whom he actually gave Karen cause for suspicion. ::My objection is more that such a blatant copy of a pretty different (on a non-superficial level) situation was given as the premise for getting her there. And it made no sense that Liu Han would be so public in her lobbying of Congress. Soong May-Ling did it when the US was very much at war with Japan and was certainly making no secret of the fact that it considered the KMT an ally, and was in such a position of strength that the Japanese couldn't do much to stop the US from giving China Lend-Lease aid, which they knew was coming the moment Axis spies in the United States read the newspapers which Soong was filling up. When Liu Han came to the US, said US was not at war with the Race. We didn't know at the time that they had every reason in the world to try to keep the Race from paying attention to them as a potential threat, but even leaving that out the attack on the Col Fleet, we knew the US couldn't afford to provoke the Race too aggressively in the ordinary course of events. ::At least Liu Han didn't suddenly turn into Soong May-Ling when she got to th US. She was pretty coarse in the Congressional hearing, which was in character, especially answering Nixon's question--which was unfair to Nixon, the President who granted diplomatic recognition to the PRC in the middle of a Cold war that was actually against Communists. We've talked before about how HT only ever uses Nixon as a punchline. Turtle Fan 20:25, January 30, 2010 (UTC) If anything I wish HT had made the CCP and KMT a more cooperative alliance and sent the real Soong May-Ling over. I'd like to have an article on her around here. (Saying that about Zhou earlier led directly to us suddenly discovering a couple of obscure-ass references we'd forgotten long ago, think I should go double or nothing?) Turtle Fan 02:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Template She needs a template update. I know everyone will get the new character template eventually, but it seems particularly wrong, somehow, to have such a stubby little template for such a dynamic, major character. Turtle Fan 04:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's coming *gasp-pant-wheeze-collapse*.TR 04:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC)